Invariably, parents traveling in a motor vehicle with a baby will need to stop the vehicle in order to change the diaper of the baby. When this situation occurs, there are generally two options. The first option is to search for a place with a bathroom that has a baby changing station or a place where you can lay the baby down to change the diaper. The second option is to change the baby in the vehicle. Both options have disadvantages.
Specifically, with regard to the first option, sometimes it is not possible to find a conveniently located bathroom with a baby changing table or an appropriate place outside the vehicle to lay the baby down for diaper changing due to inclement weather conditions or some other matter. With regard to the second option, changing a baby in a motor vehicle can be a difficult task due to several factors including, for example, motor vehicles typically do not include features designed to function as a baby changing station and limited room within the motor vehicle complicates the effort.
This document relates to a new and improved baby changing station that is directly integrated into a car seat of the motor vehicle. Advantageously, the baby changing station is specifically designed to function as a changing station thereby simplifying the task for the benefit of the concerned parent.